Namikaze vs Uchiha: The Surnames Meet Again
Part One Ryuga Uchiha stood on the blacony of his mansion in Dragakure, just getting some fresh air. When a pregnant Honey Senju walked out with him to see if he was ok. "Ryuga are you okay you seem up to something?" She asked with caution. "It'f fine I just sense something thats all." Ryu Namikaze was in search of a hiding place as he was found guilty of killing two Amegakure Nin's who led an attack on him but the council wouldn't listen to him and instead send some Shinobi's to kill him. Somehow he managed to escape them and ended up leading himself into a foreign land called Dragakure. Ryuga turned around, by this time Honey had already left the balcony. He then shouted loudly. "Ryuu, come here!" His twin brother Ryuu Uchiha came running to the balcony, "What is it Ryuga?" Are seriously lilly gagging you don't sense that large chakra you idiot?" He said angrily yelling at his seconds younger brother. "What chakra?" He asked with a serious face. "You inconsiderate fool arrr!". Ryu leaped and soon came across a mansion in the foreign land, there he could feel the presence of three chakra's which were incredibly strong. A man with long hair then walked into the room, "Xihax." Ryuga said, then the man responded back. "On it, Byakugan!" "What do you see?" Ryuu asked. "It's a Shinobi for sure no doubt, ugh!" He said, then came to very bad conclusion. "Xihax what's wrong?" Ryuu asked. "The man is here." He answered. "Who the hell is on patrol." He said as a man with black hair then entered the room, "Well I couldn't tell you." He said "Tsubasa, what the--" Ryuga got angry, but as his anger increased Ryuu came with an idea. "Xihax can you still sense his location?" Ryuu asked. "Of course." "Ok then Xihax, Tsubasa, and Ryuga come. Ryu activated his Mind's Eye of the Kagura and found out the men suddenly he noticed there was another man probably with Byakugan who was trying to sense him. At the man's surprise awaited three trained shinobi's he found their exact-location and he could never ignore them. After the walk out of the mansion Ryuu had told them the plan, and when the men were around the corner of Ryu's hiding place Ryuu shouted, "Ok Tsubasa now!" "Got it Shadow Manipulation Technique!" Little tentacle like things spread from the ground to hold the man still. However the man was no ordinary, he used Body Flicker Technique to escape the tentacles and then appeared behind Tsubasa knocking him unconscious. "We'll there goes Tsubasa, well now because your trespassing I can careless about a name home country and all the other stuff. How bout we begin." Ryuga concluded. "Ryuga are you sure you can take him alone?" Ryuu asked "I have abilities you don't never forget." "Ryuga you say ? that's funny 'cuz I am called Ryu" said Ryu smirking. "Ironic my twin brother here has the same name but two uu's" He said pointing at Ryuu. "Well then" said Ryu taking a foreign gesture with his Unique Kunai, which Ryuga could not have possibly seen before. Ryuga then grabbed his Gunbai, "You think a Kunai can stop me?" Ryu threw the kunai at Ryuga, and before he could even noticed he teleported himself above Ryuga and tried to stab him. His speed and reflexes were at such high levels that no human brain or a Sharingan eye could keep up with, while reacting to the attack was a far cry. "Your speed is like no other, mystery man i'll give you that but remember Uchiha no one knows of our true powers." Ryuga said swinging is Gunbai at him. Through his swung Gunbai came a kunai flying past his head, suddenly Ryu appeared behind him saying "Its over!" as he used Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique. Ryuga unmaterialized, but before then he had already hit his brother Ryuu with his Gunbai due to wreckless swinging. Ryu commented on this act and described it as a "Comedy show", "This match is going to be a battle of speed" said Ryu to himself, "the one strikes faster, wins !" he added.As he threw a Kunai towards Ryuga. Ryuga then thought to himself, "This guy is very experienced I should leave my farther's playful side were it was, and bring the Madara part out." The Kunai was then less then 2 feet away from him when he pulled out his own Kunai and attempted to block it. The kunai he threw back was a clone and exploded shortly, before the shadow and before Ryuga's kunai could reach him a kunai ran past Ryuga's right eye and surprisingly Ryu was already at Ryu's blind spot with his technique prepared to launch and quickly he tried to strike Ryuga while in close range with Chakra Sphere. Ryuga was at a total disadvantage as he had only a fraction of seconds to escape the attack and its impact, trying to use Kamui was useless even with that speed he could never dodge it and the attack was so close and came from a blind spot that he didn't even notice it. Ryu hit Ryuga with Chakra Sphere, although a smile grew upon the hit Ryuga's face and then it appeared on Xihax and Ryuu's face then suddenly his body began to dismerge and turn into black Eagles. Ryu utilizes Temple of Nirvana Technique rendering everyone else to fall asleep, his motive became reality as he managed to make Ryuu and Xihax as well as the people within the radius of 2000 meters to fall asleep. "So you wish to keep this fight between us eh? Very well then my brother coudn't handle someone of your extent anyway." He said as he then fired his Yin-Yang Release: Ten-Tailed Bijuu Bomb, "I'll finish you off with my Bijuu Bomb this is the end for you Ryu! Ryu utilizing the seal implemented on his Flying Thunder God Kunai, used the Space–Time Barrier warping away the Yin-Yang Release: Ten-Tailed Bijuu Bomb and crashing it on the main village of Dragakure causing the entire village to destroy as Ryu smirked saying "its over for you" Ryuga got angry then he stood and silence and istanly his body was transformed into Ten-Tails: One Tailed Form. Ryu smirked as he Summoned Orthrus who was stronger than eight tails, easily smashed and crush the one tailed Ryuga with a single blow causing him to succumb to his injuries. Ryuga laid on the ground silent, and he then attempted to speak a few words. "This...is...far...from...over!" He said standing up "4th gate of Pain Open!". Orthrus uses Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction on Ryuga trying to burn him alive. Part 2 "You're becoming a nuisance Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave." Ryuga then came to a conclusion, "Here you want attention, Summoning Great Zane." Orthrus uses Hell Chains , a technique which allows one to manifest chakra chains that binds one's targets. They're strong enough to bind several tailed beasts to a user, even remotely.It deals great amount of pain and as they are descended from hell they are burning hot each chain can become the reason behind a persons death. This caused the Zane to return back and Ryuga was again left alone on the battle field. But for Ryu he wasn't done yet as he threw multiple kunai's at Ryuga. Ryuga still in the eight gates began to quickly step into his Perfect Eagle Fighting Style stance and he grabbed his sword to block the kunai. Unfortunately by the time Ryuga knocked the kunai's Ryu had already done the seals and used Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness trapping the victim inside a self-repairing dome of earth which is almost instantaneously able to reform,from which Ryu is able to absorb the chakra of anyone trapped inside, something he enjoyed greatly.Ryu's sets up another protective layer of the dome hence making flight nearly impossible. And his chakra is stronger and relatively denser,they distribute it throughout the dome making it difficult to escape. "This guy is like no other there is no reason I should've became the Drakage I don't deserve this and now my chakra is being taken away, sorry Honey and my precious Daughter Nami i'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you." For a second Ryuga felt a utter silence when he then found himself standing around ten different gates. When he heard a voice say, "I have loaned you my chakra and my beast state, why haven't you won yet." "Wait you're the Shukaku." Then another voice from the shadows stated. "Ah so he actually knows our names if that's the case who am I?" "If my memory serves me you are Chōmei." "Ding you got it." He said. Ryu not only increased the amount of chakra absorbed and the rate of absorption but also made the barrier even more durable than before. "Biju I need a huge favor can I please have a huge favor chakra is all I need lots of it." Ryuga stated. "Aren't you the Ten-Tail Jinchūriki ask him." Shukaku stated as he pointed to a gate in the far back, Ryuga walked over and tapped on the gate and there was a loud roar.